What Hurts the Most
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: SasuNaru songfic. Previous title You're Thinking Too Much changed cause if they didnt know the song most likely they weren't gonna read it. Anyways Naruto is left alone in Konoha when Sasuke leaves to Orochimaru. GaaSaku implied and definite SasuNaru!


**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That dont bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while **

**even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**there are days every now and again i pretend i'm okay**

**but thats not what gets me**

Naruto sat in the house looking out his window. It was lonely without him and it was hard. Tears ran down the blonde's tan cheeks. Sakura came in and said, "Naruto? Hey do you wan-. Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Naruto didnt bother wiping away the tears but smiled happily, "Nothing is wrong Sakura-chan. Lets go for a walk." The pink-haired girl smiled also and took his hand, "Okay." They walked out the door for their small walk. Naruto had been thinking a lot more then he usually did and was quieter too.

**what hurts the most**

**was being so close**

**and having so much to say **

**and watching you walk away**

**and never knowing what could have been**

**and not seeing that loving you**

**is what i was trying to do**

Naruto remembered being with him for one of the last times. Naruto smiled at him and said, "Wanna go get some ramen?" The man he was with smirked, "Sure Naruto. What else would you like me to do? Take you out on a date?" The blonde was shocked and stuttered, "Of course not. We're just friends! I mean you're a guy and I'm a guy so we couldn't date in the first place." He was silenced by a quick kiss and Naruto watched his friend walk away saying behind him, "We'll get ramen tomorrow. I am meeting with someone tonight."

**its hard to deal with the pain of loosing you every where i go**

**but i'm doin it**

**its hard to force that smile when i see oru old friends and i'm alone**

**still harder**

**getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**

**but i know if i could do it over**

**i would trade give away all the words that i saved in my heart**

**that i left unspoken**

Sakura saw Naruto's eyes glaze over but when she squeezed his hand the blonde came back to the present. He siad, "Sorry I was just thinking." The pink-haired girl sighed but tried being cheery, "Look there's Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Oh and Gaara's there. Do you want to visit them?" Naruto nodded slowly and they headed towards Kiba and them. Hinata was first to notice them and she stuttered, "H-hello Naruto-kun." Forcing a smile Naruto said, "Hello Hinata." Her blush made him start to cry. He was being selfesh for loving a man that would probably never come back for him. There was a girl that loved him yet for some reason Naruto refused to believe it. Gaara saw the tears and instantly understood what his friend was thinking about. He pushed Sakura into a seat and walked away pulling Naruto with him.

**what hurts the most**

**was being so close**

**and having so much to say**

**and watching you walk away**

**and never knowing what could have been**

**and not seeing that loving you**

**is what i was trying to do.**

Naruto started walking at the same speed causing Gaara to let go of him. The red head said, "You know you cant keep going on like this. You're thinking too much." His cold eyes had become concerned. Naruto looked away and wiped away his tears. "I miss him so much Gaara. I cant stop thinking about him and now I'll never see him again. I didnt even think that seeing him walk away would be the last time to say what I felt. I was focused on trying to get him to love me without even knowing it." Fresh tears poured out and his chest heaved with his sobbing. Gaara didnt know what to do as he wasnt accustomed to many emotions but before he could try anything someone appeared behind Naruto hugging the blonde which stopped him from crying as hard.

Naruto blinked a few times thinking it was Gaara but after seeing his red-headed friend walk away back to Sakura who was laughing her head off, the blonde knew it wasnt. The man behind him whispered in his ear, "Well well. Crying because you miss me huh?" There was the cold chuckle Naruto recognized and he turned and leaned against the man. "Yeah I missed you. Why did you leave?" The man smirked, "Well I did it because I wanted power. Now I have it so dont worry I wont leave you again. I love you Naruto." The blonde smiled and looked up. "I love you too Sasuke." Sasuke smiled a genuinely happy smile and kissed the blonde.

* * *

Yeah...So I wasnt able to get that new chapter in yesterday so it was late but here is my gift to you. I have made a SasuNaru oneshot songfic thingy just for the SasuNaru fans that read my stories. Be ready for and Elfen Lied fanfic soon cause I just have to finish the chapter. I will submit its first chapter then i will have to make you guys wait cause I have to get ready for school. Oh well.


End file.
